


Efeito Tuan

by 0127PM



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alcool, Coming of Age, Drama, Ficção Adolescente, M/M, Menção Itzy, Menção LOONA, Menção NCT, Menção Stray Kids, O Yugyeom é bem triste mas não se preocupem, Other, Relacionamentos Secundários, Reviravoltas, Romance, Temas pesados, Trigger Warning: Ansiedade, Trigger Warning: Auto mutilação, Trigger Warning: Depressão, Trigger Warning: Drogas, Trigger Warning: Menores de idade bebendo, Violencia, colegial, primeira pessoa, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0127PM/pseuds/0127PM
Summary: Após um evento traumático em sua família, Kim Yugyeom passa um ano completo cumprindo suas obrigações escolares em casa, afastado da monotonia da escola que agora não parecia passar de uma memória e local distante, da qual ele realmente nunca se conectou muito. Agora, obrigado a encarar o último ano de sua jornada nas maneiras tradicionais do sistema, ele somente deseja que não haja novos olhos sobre si, ou que qualquer coisa que ele tenha estabelecido por anos sobre si mesmo não tenha mudado.A turma continua praticamente a mesma, as salas possuem o tom cinzento comum e as gritarias e agitações são como um sopro exato do passado. É tão meramente satisfatório que ele brevemente acredita ter sido concedido à uma volta do passado. Há, porém, algo que quebra essa expectativa.Ele: um rosto novo e peculiar em um meio que jurou que para sempre seria estável. Seu nome é Mark Tuan, e não estava nos planos de Yugyeom saber quaisquer coisas além de seu nome, mas o mundo parece trabalhar para que o novato pareça um, praticamente, efeito borboleta no meio de seu passado e novo, confuso, futuro.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Park Jinyoung, Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Im Jaebum | JB, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Efeito Tuan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asterismosx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterismosx/gifts).



> Essa história é para a Ana, que fez ela surgir sem nem saber. Depois de muito tempo ponderando e achando que ela seria mais um dos meus planejamentos impossíveis que nunca sairiam do papel, ela na verdade entrou em outra categoria especial, debutando em número #1: um dos meus planejamentos impossíveis que FINALMENTE foi feito.  
> Quero lembrar que antes de ler, é recomendado ver todos os avisos e tags. Se você têm uma instabilidade que é facilmente ''gatilhável'' com qualquer tema citado, não recomendo ler essa história. Ela não é extremamente gráfica, mas periodicamente vai tocar muito em cada tópico prometido.  
> Espero que, se alguém vá ler isso, mesmo que só meus amigos mais próximos, que vocês gostem bastante.

**CAPÍTULO UM**

Ano novo em Março.

* * *

Há um ano, todas as vezes que meu corpo acorda e abre os olhos, eu os fecho de uma maneira bem apertada, desejando que quando os abrisse novamente, eu estaria de volta aos meus sonhos. Eu geralmente lembro de todos eles: muito mais satisfatórios e reconfortantes que a realidade. 

O desejo, porém, nunca sucedeu, e aparentemente, nunca iria, mas nessa manhã eu  **realmente** quero que seja real, quero tanto que até cogito sair das cobertas, ajoelhar à beira de minha cama e pedir para Deus — que há tanto tempo não confronto, será que ele me escutaria? — para que fizesse minhas preces reais. Eu o enxergo como uma fada, sou de má fé.

Esperar que o mundo aja como um conto é a mesma coisa que esperar do que a morte.

Estendo, tão melancólico e dramático quanto meus pensamentos, bem devagar minha mão em direção ao meu telefone, este que toca em _looping_ a melodia mais genérica da lista de toques, no mínimo, há quinze minutos. Não estou atrasado, porém me conheço bem suficiente para saber que  **neste dia** eu iria arrastar minha falta de presença no mundo para ela ser mais tardia o possível.

Foram estes quinze minutos até minha mãe chegar à porta com seus gritos e solados do salto.

“Yugyeom, você sabe como eu amo te chamar de meu docinho, mas essa sua demora já está me dando nos nervos, não dá para ser gentil! Pelo amor, levante logo ou você vai se atrasar! É assim que você quer que seja seu primeiro dia de aula?” E ela diz abafado, irritada no topo da voz. Eu ri baixo, foi inteligente da minha parte precaver a tranca do meu quarto na noite anterior, provavelmente me poupou um balde de água fria no rosto.

Um balde de água fria no rosto, no  **primeiro dia de aula.** Isso tudo tem gosto de Ensino Fundamental e mochila de rodinhas: é amargo e eu não gosto de pensar sobre. 

É meu primeiro dia de aula, depois de um ano sem nem lembrar das cores da parede da minha sala, ou dos cheiros exóticos da cantina. 

A única coisa que eu sei é que o céu está em um azul melancólico, assim como parte de mim.

Eu não sei se quero ir, e não sei como me sinto sobre isso. A única coisa que sei é que estou ansioso, aquela ansiedade que me faz carcomer a pele ao redor de minhas unhas e as próprias. Eu não gosto muito dessa sensação, mas não é como se tivesse algo que a evitasse.

Vai ser estranho ver alguém além de meus pais depois de tanto tempo.

“Eu quero você lá em baixo em dez minutos. Ainda te dei o prestígio de ter um café exclusivo só para você, que está esfriando inclusive!” e, de novo, escuto a excentricidade de Seunghee. É aquele estresse que faz ela parecer menos como mãe, mais como uma mulher a beira de desproteger sua imagem totalmente autoritária. Ela está mais nervosa que eu: consigo ver no jeito que fala, em como seus sapatos em passos pesados ressoam do banheiro ao corredor, das escadas até a porta de meu quarto, como o barulho indica que seu relógio balança no pulso… Ela não vai ficar pronta até o momento que eu der o sinal de que estou disposto a fazer o mesmo. 

Não quero a matar de preocupação em plena segunda-feira. 

De pés gelados e rosto sujo, calço cerimonialmente meus tênis que estão sujos de um asfalto com história de meses passados. Descartaram os uniformes, me resta ir simplório o suficiente para que descarte chamar a atenção. É tudo preto, meu moletom e minha calça, meu cabelo relativamente comprido demais para meus olhos. Minha pele é branca como papel. Deve bastar.

Abro a porta, o sol racha à janela ao final do corredor, reconheço  _ Depeche Mode  _ estourando pelas quatro paredes de casa, de baixo para cima. É cômico, as manhãs costumavam a ser tão tranquilas que me faziam dormir com os anjos até o meio-dia. O mudar da rotina parece alterar, em estalos, também, aquele momento simplório.

“Música, nessas horas? Está doente?” murmuro arrastado até o banheiro, onde sei que ela está. Meu quarto é o último cômodo do corredor, o banheiro é ao lado do quarto de meus pais, ambos de frente à pequena sacada que dá vista a sala, a cozinha e a entrada. É uma casa confortável, mesmo que a madeira nos pisos e paredes me fazem temer o pior dos incêndios durante paranoias.

Minha mãe tem a escova de dente presa entre a bochecha e os dentes assim que me vê, seus olhos brilham e suas sobrancelhas franzem. Não evito rir, ela é adorável. “Oh, meu pequeno anjo… Não queria que seu dia fosse tão vazio, hm?” Ela segura minhas bochechas, observando cada detalhe de meu rosto “Olha como você está magro! Mal consigo apertar você! Se minha comida não for te encher suficientemente hoje, que meu ânimo faça isso por mim…” continua, rapidamente terminando a escovação, falando de olhar perdido. Eu a observo de braços cruzados, na batente da porta, eu consigo notar que ela vê o esboço de meu sorriso “Quero te ver assim, de bom humor durante o resto do dia, não quero que se preocupe e aborreça com nada!” finaliza, determinada.

“Mãe.” digo, na verdade, tento dar um ênfase. Foi aquele tom de repreensão que aprendi a vida toda sempre que abria a boca e ditava as coisas mais estranhas e vergonhosas em volta dela. Chama a atenção de qualquer um. “Você está mais nervosa que eu, já te disse, não precisa se preocupar. Vai ser um dia comum, eu não poderia ligar menos.”

Meu corpo faz um esforço tão descomunal para mentir sem estremecer que preciso enfiar meu rosto na água fria da pia que só não limpa os resquícios de sono, como também disfarça as caretas estranhas que geralmente faço quando acontece. É verdade, minhas bochechas estão fundas e minhas olheiras são como covas de toda minha dignidade. Eu pareço um morto-vivo: pálido, magro e inexpressivo, gelado. Talvez se durante o ano passado eu tivesse focado em me cuidar ao invés de passar as noites em claro pensando em como seria se realmente fizesse isso, eu não estaria assim.

“Você garante? Você sabe bem que qualquer coisa,  **_qualquer coisa mesmo,_ ** você pode ligar para mim, ou até mesmo seu pai, que a gente corre e te salva, certo?” e ela continua enquanto me encaro no espelho, incomodado de estar no auge dos meus dezoito anos e não ter tocado o aparelho de barbear sequer alguma vez por necessidade. As mãos dela ajeitam meus cabelos, tirando-os de meus olhos, permitindo-me enxergar com clareza tudo que consigo chamar de fracasso.

Realmente estou nervoso. É o efeito da ansiedade me comendo de dentro para fora e gritando defeitos. Se pudesse, eu quebraria o espelho, mas só suspiro.

“Então, nos tédios das aulas de Física, vocês podem ir me salvar também?” comento, focando no seu rosto divertidamente irritado. Ela me metaforicamente me chuta do banheiro para que possamos descer as escadas para a cozinha. 

“Essas são batalhas que você tem que lutar sozinho, não tem como te salvar”.

Há o cheiro delicado de café. Consigo ver o prato com um sanduíche repleto de alface no meu local usual da mesa. Geralmente, meus cafés da manhã viraram almoços, esses que eu mesmo faço de comida enlatada ou qualquer coisa rápida que exista dentro dos armários. Não questiono as boas vontades e nem bom senso de minha mãe. “Meu sistema agradece” comento baixinho, um tanto envergonhado, conforme ela termina de lavar a louça de sua própria refeição.

“Há mais dois dentro de sua mochila, sei que você não gosta de comer durante os intervalos, _ou pelo menos não gostava_ , mas deixei como cortesia para Jackson e Bambam, sabe, por não os ver a tanto tempo… E também por saber que eles vão cuidar bem de você hoje”

“Mãe!” reclamo, mas não na intenção de a chatear, porém meu estômago revira entre os ovos, a levedura, o presunto e o queijo somente por ouvir os dois nomes “Você não conversou com os dois sobre isso, certo?! Eu fiz questão que ninguém além do Bambam soubesse que eu vou voltar para a escola hoje…E que muito menos isso seja importante de qualquer forma”

“Claro que não!” ela revida, no mesmo tom, agora sentando à minha frente, pegando o jornal um pouco abaixo de seus olhos, evitando me olhar “Só acho interessante  _ os únicos dois amigos do meu filho _ ” eu geralmente os chamo assim, ela repete por puro sarcasmo “— levem algum prestígio por terem um papel tão… _ importante _ .”

Eu os chamo assim para não assustá-la com o fato de que eu realmente não tenho amigo algum. Jackson e Bambam são conexões estranhas e confiáveis que posso dizer ter, mas não  _ amigos.  _ Eles são as pessoas que posso contar de coisas que não pude a mais ninguém, e eles escutam e guardam, até cuidam em algumas situações, porém não é nada além disso. Não têm conversas bobas em nossas mensagens, não há encontros para perambularmos pelas ruas sem rumo, não há discussões filosóficas sobre o futuro ou até mesmo do que vamos fazer hoje, amanhã, do que gostamos e desgostamos do mundo, da música, filmes ou qualquer outro interesse. Conhecemos o que aprendemos um dos outros. 

Caso minha mãe soubesse realmente de minha solidão, ficaria maluca.

“É muita gentileza sua. Eles não merecem uma migalha, mas vou deixar que saibam” comento, observando as minhas caírem no pano bordado em cima da madeira escura. É amarelo, assim como todo o restante, ela trocou o jogo inteiro da cozinha.  _ É a cor da alegria! —  _ consigo a ouvir dizer caso eu perguntasse.

“Espero que deixe essa sua amargura sobre as pessoas quando sair pela porta hoje. Sabe, mesmo que você me diga que não vai mudar muito, você deveria tentar se envolver com mais pessoas… É seu último ano, poderia fazer dele mais interessante.”

Odeio essa ideia. Essa ideia de que eu não me atrair por ter amizades e ser mais inclinado a soledade ser uma total aberração para maior parte das pessoas, e principalmente para ela. 

É sufocante para mim ter de lidar comigo mesmo, e isso se aplica, dez vezes mais pesado, quando envolve outro alguém. É um trabalho que para mim se assemelha como ter uma pedra em meu sapato e o mundo ser o oceano me afogando. São algumas questões que discuti sozinho: quanto mais fico perto de alguém, mais me aumenta a expectativa que não vai demorar muito para ela se decepcionar — então corro para meu próprio canto antes que seja tarde demais e eu tenha que sentir o sentimento repulsivo de rejeição. Evitar a dor é mais reconfortante do que ver se ela vai acabar por ser verídica ou não. É péssimo, mas inevitável.

Prefiro que saibam somente meu nome e perguntem como estou. Basta isso. Não tenho expectativas quaisquer para a vida, muito menos besteiras de Ensino Médio e eventualmente faculdade, se é que alguma me espera.

“— E se for fazer isso, por favor, ache alguém com um nome normal! Desde quando você é pequeno, só há meninos de nomes estranhos se envolvendo com você, reparou? É demais para minha cabeça velha ter de aguentar uma lista tão peculiar…”

Eu ri como se prometesse. Ela assumir que eu fosse realmente encontrar alguém, qualquer que fosse, era a piada.

Eu só queria, realmente, acompanhar as aulas como se fosse uma nova semana de um ano retrasado, como se nem ao menos eu tivesse ido embora. Queria, ao ter acordado nessa manhã, durante o meu fechar de olhos, abri-los numa segunda feira seguida de um fim de semana que fora curto demais na minha concepção de quem estudou demais durante a sexta. Não queria que fosse realmente um intervalo de um ano completamente vazio e confuso, de livros solitários e sem quaisquer histórias apelativas para contar.

Acho que assim como minha mãe, eu também tenho desejos impossíveis. Nenhum de nossos pedidos eram simplórios, e tínhamos de então encarar essa realidade.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentem o que acharam... Aliás, eu fiz um twitter pra divulgar minhas histórias, mesmo que eu não saiba muito bem como vou usar ele ainda... Então se quiser entrar em contato, ser mutual, simplesmente me seguir, pode me chamar aqui! https://twitter.com/neotech_psd  
> PS: estou trabalhando numa tradução já T_T  
> Um obrigado especial à @fairyofshampoo, @kuragenohone, Jacque, Andi e Paula que apoiaram essa história e se prestaram a ouvir minhas idéias e ler minhas histórias. Por favor se você quer ler conteúdo português de qualidade aqui no AO3, sigam as contas citadas. Para fãs bilingues de Mo Dao Zushi, a @asterismosx têm ótimas histórias!


End file.
